


Signs

by Paroma



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, IronStrange, M/M, no.1 - Freeform, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paroma/pseuds/Paroma
Summary: Whumptober 2019Day 1: Shaky handsTony should’ve known it was going to be a rough night.Stephen had been away for the past two weeks on some weird ass named dimension and when he comes back he is not okay.





	Signs

Tony should’ve known it was going to be a rough night.

Stephen had been away for the past two weeks on some weird ass named dimension looking for a relic that, according to Wong, _had_ to be kept hidden and guarded. He always wondered why Wong couldn’t just go to these missions himself instead of sending Stephen, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut about his lover’s work.

Still, keeping his mouth shut didn’t mean that he missed or worried about the sorcerer any less. He would get specially angsty whenever Stephen was gone for more than a week because he sometimes forgot that time passed by differently in other dimensions and Wong had to come to Sanctum to keep him company. Well, even if the other sorcerer didn’t want to admit it, they kept each other company and tried to distract themselves.

“I win again.”

“What? You never said Uno!” Tony called out.

“Yes, I did Stark, it’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention.” Wong argued with a smile as he gathered the cards to shuffle them.

“One would think a monk like you would at least play fair.”

Wong rolled his eyes already familiar with Tony’s dramatics. “I don’t know how Strange puts up with you on a daily basis.”

“Because he has the patience of a saint...” he smiled sweetly before it turned wicked. “And I’m a great laid.”

“That mental picture was unnecessary,” he shivered.

“So, you _do_ think about us like that. Maybe one day you can join us-,” his sentence was cut off by the sound of a portal opening.

The mood seemed to have sober up in an instant. The two men stared at the shaky portal, already armed up and ready to fight when a familiar figure stumbled through it before it closed.

The fight left him when he caught sight of Stephen, a smile threatening to slip past his lips. “Stephen.” He was back and he couldn’t hold himself back from wrapping him up in his arms and-

Stephen broke the silence, his voice hard. “What are you two doing here?”

And really, the weak portal must have been the first giveaway because Stephen’s were always strong, but he was too happy to notice everything else. That is until Stephen spoke, “What? We were playing cards to pass the time-. “

“You took too long, what happened?” Wong didn’t play around, his face closed up like it always was during business.

“You’re need at the compound and you have work to do at Kamar-Taj as you so much like to remind me.” He said moving past Tony, tossing what looked like a small, wooden box at Wong. “So sorry I had you worrying over your little relic.”

Tony frowned at his cold display, “You don’t have to be an ass, we’ve been worried about you for two weeks.”

“It’s fine Stark,” Wong said, knowing well the sorcerer was trying to get him off his back to go lick at his wounds by himself. What really troubled him was that he couldn’t see what was wrong with his friend, the cloak was wrapped to tight around him, almost hiding his body completely. He nodded at Stephen’s back before opening at portal to his library, looking at Tony one last time. “Look over him” he murmured, taking the final step.

Tony shook his head as if pulling himself out of a trance and gave Stephen a real look over. He couldn’t see any cut or bruise on his face and his clothing seemed composed except for the cloak that was working as a blanket, cradling his arms to his chest. And that’s when it hit him, “Stephen let me see your hands.”

Stephen didn’t bother turning around as he marched up the stars to his bedroom. “Go home, Stark.”

“So, I’m Stark again? Now I know you’re hiding something.” He scoffed, close on his heels. “And last time I checked; the Sanctum is my home too.”

“If you’re too dense to get a hint, I want to leave” he snapped but his voice was losing strength and his breaths started to sound harsher.

Tony’s demeanor softened, “Baby I just want to help with whatever it is that you need.”

They were already inside his bedroom, all curtains closed with only a small lamp illuminating the room. Stephen was sitting on the edge of the bed, chin pressed to his chest. “You can’t help me with this,” he said, almost whimpering.

Tony moved to kneel between his legs, his hands on the edge of the cloak before he looked up at him, asking permission to move it away.

With a barely move of his head, the cloak began slowly moving off him, revealing his shaky hands. 

“Oh Steph,” Tony breathed out. 

Stephen’s hands could not stop trembling, worse than they usually did. His old scars from the accident were an angry red, standing out from his pale skin. It looked like it pained him to even hold their own weight. No wonder the cloak had been so protective over his master, trying to ease as much as he could the pain and discomfort.

“I-I don’t how long I was gone there but I had to be using my magic all the time and the pain a-and the shaking was only getting-. “

“Why didn’t you come back sooner?” He asked genuinely curious as he moved around the room trying to gather the things to at least make him more comfortable.

“Wong needed me to get the relic,” he said holding back a whimper when pain flared up his hands.

Tony came back with a warm towel, a glass of water with a straw, and a bottle of pills. “If anyone would have understood, it’s Wong. That man loves you Steph and would never put a stupid box over your health. And don’t give me that _it’s not all about me _crap!”

Stephen looked at Tony fussing over him and it made the tears that had been welling up since he showed up fall down his cheeks. That was all it took to let it all out; all the pain, hurt, and loneliness he’d been feeling.

Tony put the things on the nightstand to help him change out of his robes and leave him in just his underwear. He eased him under the covers to then grab the glass of water and two white pills.

“N-no pills,” he managed mid-sob.

“You keep them for emergencies, what is this?” He asked softly, understanding well Stephen’s hesitance. Stephen had told him about his addiction after the accident and how hard it was going cold turkey once his bank account had run dry and he reached Kamar-Taj.

Stephen looked at him pityingly. “Just this once,” he croaked.

Tony nodded rapidly, sitting next to him to pop the pills into his mouth and hold the glass of water. Once he was done, he put the glass away then grabbed the warm towel. “I’m going to touch your hands now, okay? I’ll be careful."

The sorcerer held back a scream, squeezing his eyes close when Tony cradled his hands in the towel. He knew this would calm the redness and pain, but the shaking made his hands rub against the towel and it hurt _so_ much.

He could see his lover struggling so he moved a little over Stephen until he could lay behind him while still holding his hands.

Stephen hated this. He hated showing weakness, he hated feeling useless, he hated his fucking hands but, he did not hate Tony. That man was one the few people who actually gave a shit about him and didn’t look down at him with pity. Surprisingly, cuddling with Tony had become second nature to him and as their relationship progressed, an anchor to his sanity.

Tony nuzzled the back of his neck, making Stephen squirm slightly until he was pressed completely against the other’s chest. “I know the pain’s not going to go away that easy but are you at least more comfortable?”

Stephen smiled softly regardless of the pain. “Yes, thanks to you.”

“Anything for you babe,” he kissed his hair.


End file.
